Undertale: AfterMath
by Krika1119
Summary: Well...seems like peace has finally come to the world...finally...but...I wonder how long that will last, hmm? After all...good things never last long, do they? So enjoy what 'serenity' you have right now...because someway, somehow...something bad is going to happen...you sure you're prepared for it? Haha...HAHAHAH! - ?
1. Soot

**Krika: Hi guys! Welcome to my Undertale story called AfterMath! This story tells the events of a human boy who was close friends with Frisk, the adopted name of the main protagonist (antagonist if you went with the genocide route) of the game. Now, this story takes place after the events of the pacifist story of Undertale. Monsters and humans now live peacefully together once again. But even though there is peace...a shadow lurks underneath the light...and this time, it's not going to be a flower pulling the strings. Official Undertale characters are all owned by Toby Fox, not me. I will also be using an alternate Asriel OC created in a Tumblr page called A Dreamer Reborn. I REALLY recommend you guys go check that out and play the Undertale game before reading the story or you won't get anything at all about the story. Also I DO NOT own this version of Asriel.**

* * *

Peace...that's a word spoken by many people in the world now...three years have passed since the barrier to the Underground was shattered forever and monsters lived on the surface once again. It was all thanks to the efforts of one human alone...Frisk. He was filled with one thing that carried him through his journey...DETERMINATION. He saved everyone in the Underground from a terrible fate...including the son of Asgore and Toriel. Asriel. Frisk gave his own SOUL to Asriel so that he can live again. Now, both of their SOULs have merged into one, and they are basically one and the same person now, just all in the body of Asriel. Of course...those who knew Frisk best had a hard time adjusting to this...they might not be able to see him again in his physical form, but he lives on inside of Asriel. Frisk can even come out and speak to everyone, of course this doesn't mean he's just speaking through Asriel, he can actually take control if Asriel is willing.

Now...this world needs some protectors to keep the peace. These protectors have been known as the Wardens. Asriel and a boy, who was a close friend to Frisk, were training with Undyne in combat.

"I hope you two are ready. This training session will be twice as hard than the last one. Young prince, keep on your feet when you dodge, and no help from Frisk. Soot, make sure your swings are precise," Undyne told them, creating an energy spear.

Soot, the young human boy, appeared differently and acted differently from most humans. He had grey hair and eyes, even though he was only 15. His height was 5' 6'', and he had a healthy weight for kids of his age. He wore grey and black clothing with white mixed in. He wore grey jeans with white shoes, he had a black shirt underneath a grey winter jacket that looked like Sans'. "Yeah, we know. We've been practicing," Soot said, holding a sword in a scabbard in his right hand.

"Yeah. Though of course we have been taking breaks now and again," Asriel said.

"Okay then, get ready!" Undyne holds her hand up and four energy spears appear and shoot towards the two.

 ***Play Undyne's battle music if you want a better experience***

Soot whacked away two with his covered sword while Asriel jumped back from the last two, "Let's go Asriel!" Soot dashed at Undyne, his right eye closed as he tried to go for a couple hits. However, being more skilled than the human, Undyne blocked or parried his attacks with ease.

Asriel holds his paws out (Since he's a freaking goat kid) and a rainbow colored star shot at Undyne, but she jumped over it and went for an overhead strike on Soot, who parried it and jumped back.

"I know why you have your right eye closed Soot. I hope Sans' has been teaching you to control that eye of yours?" Asriel asked.

"Yeah. He has been teaching me for over a year now. Time to see what 'eye' can do!" Soot punned with a smirk before his right eye snapped open, the color changing to a bright cyan color and a cyan mist flowing from it.

Undyne and Asriel just groaned at the terrible pun that Soot just made, "Really dude? Just...really?" Undyne asked.

"What? Don't judge me! That was a damn good pun!" Soot shouted, a cyan colored heart appearing on his chest and he dashed at her, much, much faster than earlier.

 ** _He's never moved this fast before. It must be the powers of his eye._** Frisk's voice called out to Asriel.

 _Sans did say his magic focused more around gravity manipulation. He must have made himself lighter._ Asriel said to his close friend.

Soot did some quick slashes with his covered sword at Undyne, who blocked or parried them, but was having more difficulty due to his increased speed.

"Nice! You've definitely gotten better kid! However..." Undyne trips Soot with her spear, which was quite easy since he made himself lighter, "you need about another year of training before you can be at my strength!"

Soot caught himself and flipped back and landed on his feet, sweating and panting a bit before his right eye returned to normal and the heart on his chest disappeared.

"Hey, don't wear yourself out too early Soot. You're still rather new with that power of yours," Asriel said, concerned about his friend.

"I'm fine...just give me a moment to catch my breath Asriel," Soot said.

"Right. We'll take it from here while you take a rest," Asriel said, shooting more magical stars at Undyne, who either blocked, deflected, or dodged them before going for Asriel.

Just as she was about to swing down her spear, she got hit by Soot's sheathed sword, which he thrown before jumping up and grabbing it and bonking on her head with it.

"OW!" Undyne shouted in pain, crouching down and holding her head.

"Yeah, sorry about that. Had to act quick," Soot said before falling to his back on the grass, panting heavily.

"Well...good hit either way. Plus good teamwork there. Okay, today's training session is over," Undyne said, getting up and heading home, rubbing her head along the way.

"We should probably be getting home to Soot," Asriel said, helping the boy up.

"Yeah...yeah, good idea. I'm going to need my rest after using my eye"

"Yeah, no kidding. That was the longest time you've used it," Asriel said as they head home. Soot never really had a family to begin with...his right eye's power awakened when he was just nine, and people felt afraid of him because of this. It was when the barrier was taken down when he found a family he cared about. Sans and Papyrus took him in, and Sans started helping Soot to control the powers his eye possessed. It is still unknown as to how and why he had this eye, but nonetheless, Soot started to consider a gift more than just a curse. Also, no other human was born with a magic eye, let alone two. Now, Soot is a Warden, protecting the fragile peace between monsters and humans. So...things have been going rather great for Soot nowadays, especially after that...near-death experience a week after the barrier was shattered.

"Well, here we are. Take care Soot, see ya tomorrow at school," Asriel said, heading back to their home.

"Yeah! See ya tomorrow!" Soot shouted to his friend, heading inside, "Hey Sans, Papy, I'm home!"

"Oh, hey kid. How was training today?" Sans, who was laying down on the living room couch, asked.

"Oh you know, the usual with Undyne. Brutal," Soot said, putting his jacket on a coat rack and sitting down.

"Did you use that pun I told you about?"

"Yep! They didn't expect that one!" Soot said happily, him and Sans laughing.

"Good kid. Proud of ya"

"Sans? Is that Soot?" Papyrus called from the kitchen.

"Yeah. He's back home. And luckily in one piece"

"Good! I most certainly would be sad if he missed on dining on my finest masterpiece!"

"Well, hopefully it can help with this headache. Been getting it ever since I've been using my eye longer than I need to," Soot said, rubbing his head.

"I'm sure it's nothing. After dinner, get some rest, okay? You need it for school tomorrow," Sans said, getting up and heading into the kitchen along with Soot and they sat down at the table, where Papyrus, wearing an apron over his (obviously) favorite clothes, was preparing spaghetti. Now, Papyrus used to...well, he sucked at cooking, really. But after the barrier was taken down, he started taking cooking classes to make him a better chef. Sans is a part-time comedian, but always saves the best jokes for close friends and family. Toriel is now a teacher, Asgore trims hedges for a living since he just loves gardening, Undyne is also a teacher for P.E., Alphys has continued her career as a scientist, Mettaton is now a famous entertainer, 01 and 02 are working as security guards, Temmi...well, who knows what those weird dog things are doing. All and all, everything worked out for the monsters of the Underground.

"So Papy, what kind of spaghetti have you cooked up this time?" Soot asked, smirking a bit, planning a joke.

"Oh nothing much. Just ground turkey"

"Does it have...updogg in it?" Soot said, trying to stifle his snickering.

"Huh? What is updogg?"

"Nothing much! What's up with you!?" Soot and Sans started laughing loudly while Papyrus let out a shout in frustration.

"Hahahah! Good one kid!" Sans said, wiping a tear from his right eye socket. (Yeah, don't ask me why...)

Papyrus sighed, "Honestly, makes me wonder how I haven't gone crazy with these jokes that you, Sans, and Toriel keep doing Soot"

"Hey, it's fun to make jokes. Can't really deny that," Soot said, smiling.

Papyrus sighed again and got three plates filled with some spaghetti and the three started eating. Afterwards, they all went to bed.

 _Another long day finally done..._ Soot said, smiling a little before dozing off.

* * *

 **Krika: Hope you guys like the chapter! Leave a review of what you think and take care!**


	2. The Nightmare

**Krika: Hey guys! Welcome to the second chapter of my Undertale story! I hope you guys enjoy it, and refer to the copyright stuff on the first chapter to know who the characters in the story, besides my OCs, belong to. Enjoy!**

* * *

Soot found himself in a place he didn't recognize, but there was only dark clouds blocking the sun, fire everywhere, ash scattered on the ground everywhere and ash falling from the sky.

"Huh? Where...am I?" Soot asked himself looking around the place, until he saw the mountain and his eyes widen, "No...this place I'm in...it can't be..."

Soot began looking around, panicked. Until he heard someone cry out...

"No...please! Don't!"

"That sounded like Asriel!" Soot ran to the source of the sound before he found it...and was horrified. There, piles of dust littered the area, but remnants of clothes he recognized all too well were on those piles. And beyond...was a dark figure standing over a broken Asriel, the figure holding a bloodied knife before glancing over their shoulder.

"AhhhHH...LoOk WhO we have HerE," the figure spoke, a static-filled, glitched voice speaking, a deep red smile and flashing red eyes aimed directly at Soot.

"Wh...who are you?! What did you do here?! ANSWER ME!" Soot cried out, sweating and his eyes becoming tearful.

"Oh...I jusT KillED everyOnE here...No BIG deal..." the figure said, turning to him, it wasn't really clear on what the figure looked like, but Soot was filled with FEAR.

"Y...you killed them...?" Soot said, tears falling.

"YeSssss...And YOu're nEXT!" the figure said before Asriel weakly grabbed the figure's ankle.

"D...don't...hurt him...ya hear? So...Soot...get out of here...run..." Asriel said weakly to their terrified friend.

"DiE!" the figure yelled, raising the knife before swinging it down.

* * *

Soot jolted awake and screamed, his right eye turning to a cyan color as cyan mist flowed from it and mostly everything in his room started floating like they didn't have any weight to them. Sans and Papyrus rushed in just as this was happening.

"Woah! Soot! Calm down!" Sans said, trying to calm the boy down.

Soot was taking deep, quick breaths as he was sweating like crazy, a couple tears going down his face as his right eye returned to normal and all his stuff fell back into place.

"Man, you must have had some nightmare to have caused you to-" Sans was cut short when Soot hugged him and cried softly into his shoulder, to which Sans hugged him back, "Hey...hey it's okay, we're here with you buddy. And if you don't want to talk about it, that's fine"

 _That...that was...such a horrifying...nightmare...it seemed...so real..._

* * *

Today went rather...dull for Soot, his mind going back to the nightmare he just had that caused him to use his powers out of sheer fear and panic. It was during school that things got at least a little better...

"Hey dude, you alright? You've been spacing out all day," Monster Kid asked Soot. They, and the others, were hanging out at lunch.

"Yeah...just...had this surreal nightmare last night...scared me so much that I ended up using my powers on accident," Soot said, putting a hand over his right eye.

"Geez, really? No wonder you were on the verge of tears when you met up with us," Asriel said, his eyes narrowed to the point of near closing with a concerned face...meaning Frisk was talking currently. Kinda gets confusing on who's talking...

"Yeah, sorry about that..." Soot apologized.

"Dude, that's the tenth time you've said that. No need to apologize anymore," Monster Kid said.

"Sorry about that. It's just...that nightmare seemed too real...it was hard discerning what was real and what was not when I woke up screaming," Soot said, remembering what happened this morning.

"Well, don't think about it all too much. After all, it was just a nightmare, right? It probably doesn't mean anything," Frisk assured their friend, patting him on the back.

"Yeah...yeah you're right about that. It's probably just nothing. I'm just overreacting is all. I just need something to help get it off my mind," Soot said, feeling a bit better.

"Well, there is that amusement park, we can go there sometime," MK suggested.

"Hey, good idea! That will surely get the whole nightmare thing forgotten," Frisk said smiling.

"Yeah...yeah, sounds like fun," Soot said before the bell rung.

"Well, might as well get to our classes. See ya guys after school!" MK said before running off, tripping, then getting back, and then running again.

"See ya guys after school," Soot said, heading to his next class.

* * *

After school, Soot was sitting on a bench at a park, where he looked towards the mountain range, remembering his nightmare in detail. He felt like the park was the place he ended up in his nightmare. The feeling of it was...nostalgic, almost like that dream WAS real.

"I don't normally get nightmares...not after three years ago..." Soot said to himself, remembering the first time that monsters started moving in to the city. That was also the day Sans and Papyrus took him in. Soot doesn't complain about Papy cooking spaghetti a lot, but he enjoys making suggestions to him about other ways to make spaghetti, like baking spaghetti for example. 'Pretty 'cheesy' way to make spaghetti' was what Sans said, which was pretty good, but of course, Papyrus was not amused since he has to hear his puns and jokes on a daily basis.

"Figured I'd find you here. You always come here when something is on your mind," Soot looked and saw Sans standing a foot away from the bench.

Soot sighed, "Yeah. True enough Sans. It's just that nightmare I had...no...I wouldn't even consider it a nightmare. More like a night terror. In it, everyone I loved and cared about are dead...and our home turned to ash..."

"Brutal. No wonder you woke up screaming and tossing your power around like no one's business," Sans said, sitting next to Soot and getting out a bottle of ketchup from his coat pocket and drinks from it.

"Yeah, night terrors ARE known to do that to people. They do tend to scare the living hell out of anyone..." Soot said, sighing.

"Hey, I'm sure it's nothing. I mean, Asriel still dreams about Chara. They really miss them, ya know? Even if they were a complete psycho and nearly killed them"

"Yeah. They really...Chara-bout 'em, eh?" Soot and Sans laughed out loud, getting some looks from the people who were in the park.

Sans sighed and took another drink from the ketchup, "Heh...good one kid. But don't let Asriel and Frisk hear that one"

"Right. Leave the offending jokes to yourself. You taught me that pretty well"

"And all it took was putting hot sauce on your burger when you weren't looking," Sans said with a chuckle, finishing his ketchup and tossing the bottle into a trash can.

"Yeah. That wasn't fun at all man. I wish I took you serious when you said I was going to have a bad time later...you seem to stick to your word, don't you?"

"Pretty much when it comes to making threats. Promises...not so much"

"Except that promise you made Toriel, and things worked out, didn't it? Everyone gets a happy ending after what happened in the Underground," Soot said, putting his hands behind his head.

"Especially you. You were pretty lonely when me and Paps found you. Moping around and all that"

"Yeah...I'm still really grateful for you two for taking me in...if you weren't for you and Papy...I would have died alone...you two mean the world to me. You two, and everyone else. If something happened to you guys...I don't know what I would do. But I do know one thing..." Soot tilted his head down, a shadow going over his eyes, "If anyone hurts my friends..." his right eye ignites into its magic form, "is going to have to deal with me...and I would most certainly show them a bad time"

Sans couldn't help a bead of sweat go down his head, _Geez...he gives off the same vibe as me when I'm pissed..._

"Anyway..." Soot lifted his head up to look at the sky with a smile, "not like anyone would mess with my friends. Anyone who even tries should be aware who they will be messing with as well in the process"

Sans chuckled, "Yeah, ya got that right"

"Anyway, thanks for chatting with me Sans. Really lifted my spirits," Soot said, getting up and walking off with his hands in his coat pockets.

"Yeah...glad I could help kid" Sans said, getting up and heading home.

The rest of the day went well for Soot, having some comfort in that his nightmare was nothing hut just that...a nightmare. He felt pretty much at ease now and can sleep easy again.

* * *

 **Krika: Hope you guys liked this chapter. And sorry to those that were a bit...disturbed at Soot's ngithmare. Kinda a theme that goes with Undertale in terms of the Genocide Route. And no, for those of you wondering, the mysterious figure in the nightmare is NOT Chara. It's another OC of mine that I will introduce as the story progresses. Next chapter, I'll be introducing another human that has a SOUL more aligned to the Justice quality. Anyways, review and make suggestions on what I should add next.**


	3. Hannah, the New Girl

**Krika: Hey guys, welcome to the third chapter of my story! In this chapter, I'll be introducing a new OC to go with Soot. This OC will have more of the Justice quality. And to clarify what that means, the seven known children, major lore wise, to have fallen into the Underground had seven unique traits. Justice, Determination, Patience, Perseverance, Bravery, Integrity, and Kindness. Each of these qualities are indicated by a color. Justice is yellow, Determination is red, Patience is cyan, Bravery is orange, Integrity is blue, Kindness is green, and Perseverance is purple. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

It was another day, and this time Soot didn't have a nightmare, which relieved him since he didn't want to go through the same thing again. Now of course winter is coming soon, since clouds that are bound to have snow appeared overhead. Soot was sitting in class early, chatting with Asriel.

"Yeah, I heard that there's a new student coming here," Soot said, stretching.

"Yeah, so have I. I wonder what they're going to be like?"

"I dunno, guess we'll find out soon," Soot said before the first bell rung.

Everyone who was apart of the class they were in came in and sat down at their assigned desks while the teacher came in with someone.

The new person was a girl who looked at least a year younger than Soot, and a foot shorter as well. She wore khaki shorts with a brown shirt. She had a short yellow scarf that she was wearing, the end of it behind her. She had fair skin and blonde hair that went to her shoulders with hazel eyes.

"Class. I would like you to meet Hannah. She and her family had just moved here and she has been enrolled to the school," the teacher spoke to the class.

"Nice to meet all of you! I hope we get to be great friends," Hannah said with a smile.

"Okay Hannah, there's a seat next to Soot. That will be your seat for the remainder of the school year, okay?"

"Okay teach. Don't have any problem with that," Hannah said, taking the seat next to Soot.

"Heya, nice to meet you, my name's Soot," Soot said, greeting the new girl.

"Nice to meet you as well Soot. So how long have you been living here?"

"My entire life really. Things are either really interesting or are so and so in this city," Soot said, putting his hands behind his head.

"Kinda figured. Mt. Ebbot, the place where the Underground existed, was unsealed three years ago. And now monsters are living here," Hannah said, looking at all of the monsters that attended the class.

"Yeah. Cool, huh? I actually live with monsters. Sans and Papyrus. Or what people like to call them, the Skele-bros. Nobody wants to pick a bone with either of them sometimes," Soot said, chuckling.

"That was a pun, wasn't it?"

"Yep. Sans' personality kinda rubbed off on me. Heck, I dress the same as him as well. Mostly because I look up to him as a big brother. Him and Paps," Soot said with a light smile.

Hannah smiles, "So I guess you really care about the monsters who live here"

"Yep. I'm friends with pretty much all of them. Mettaton is on some tour though. Probably in the rest of America or Japan or something. Alphys is a top scientist in an organization that combines both human and monster science. Which is pretty cool," Soot said, telling Hannah about a couple of the monsters he knows.

"I know about Mettaton. I'm actually one of the many human fans that he has. He definitely has a knack for entertaining the masses," Hannah said with a smile.

"Yeah, he pretty much got famous almost instantly once all the monsters in the Underground were freed," Soot said, closing his eyes and putting his hands behind his head.

"So...if you don't have anything going on, you don't mind giving me a tour of the city, right?" Hannah asked.

"Sure. Don't have much of a problem on that. Though I will warn you, I kind of have a combat trainer that tends to do surprise attack scenarios often," Soot said to the girl.

"Oh don't worry about me, I'll be fine. I may not look it, but I'm a decent fighter"

"Okay then. Don't say I didn't warn you," Soot said

* * *

 **(Play any relaxing Undertale OST that you want to fit the mood of calm and peace)**

After school, Soot and Hannah were walking around town, with Soot explaining along the way whilst looking around, keeping an eye out for Undyne. Right now they were walking through the park.

"So...what do you do anyway?" Hannah asked Soot.

"Oh, just hang out with my friends, train, study and do homework. That kind of stuff. Me and Sans normally just laze around at our place when we got nothing going on," Soot answered, listing what he normally does.

"Oh. Well, I like gardening a lot. I also like to pretend to be a police officer sometimes. Childish, yeah..." Hannah said, blushing a bit in embarrassment. Soot laughed, making her blush more, "H-hey! What's so funny?!"

"S-sorry...it's just, that kind of mindset is great. You hold a personal sense of justice, huh? I'm sure you'll get along great with my friends. Especially with Asgore, he likes gardening as well," Soot said, smiling, and getting Hannah to smile a little as well before Undyne jumped in front of them.

"Skipping training again, eh Soot?! Nggaaahh! You know how much that angers me!" Undyne shouted, having Soot sweat a bit nervously.

 ***Smells like sushi...**

"Uhh...hey, Undyne...yeah, sorry. Just showing the new girl around. This is Hannah, she and her family just moved in recently," Soot said, motioning to Hannah, who was slightly hiding behind him.

"Oh? Well, welcome then!" Undyne said, smiling at the girl, easing her nerves slightly, but then Undyne shoots a glare at Soot, "But that doesn't mean you're not going to get some training from me today!"

Soot sighed and smirked, putting his hands in the pockets of his hoodie, "Okay then...let's get this over with. But as you know, I can't bring weapons to school, so my sword is back at my house"

Undyne created a light blue, magical spear and tossed it to him, with him catching it and his SOUL appeared on the left side of his chest, the area and themselves changing to a black and white color. "Then use this"

"Okay then...but hey, a-spear-agus is my favorite kind of vegetable by the way," Soot said, laughing at his pun while Undyne just groaned in annoyance.

Undyne swiped her own spear over him as his teal SOUL turned to a green color, "Just to make sure you don't pull a fast one and run away"

"Well, there goes that idea. Ah, well. Hannah, you might want to get back a bit while me and Undyne do this," Soot said to her, glancing at her and noticing the color of her own SOUL. It was yellow.

"Right. Definitely don't want to get involved with all of this anyway," Hannah said, backing up from the sparring match and gets to a safe distance, but was still able to see the two.

"Alright then..." Several magical spears appear around Undyne, "let's get started..."

All the spears flew at Soot, making him dodge, jump, or block them with his magic spear before going after Undyne with the handle of the spear, going for non-lethal hits. This went on for several minutes before Soot's SOUL returned to its original color and smirked before he noticed something and quickly dashed to behind Undyne and quickly blocks a knife. The knife belonging to another human wearing a hoodie with hood up and wearing a ski mask, "Now what do we have here? A coward trying an attack from behind?" Soot said, kicking the assailant back.

"Damn. Well, that didn't work," The mysterious human said, gripping his knife.

"So, you must be one of those humans that still hate us monsters," Undyne said, readying her spear.

"You lot should have stayed under Mt. Ebbot," The human said with a growl.

Soot chuckled, closing his eyes with a grin, "You think so, eh? Well...buddy..." he opens his right eye, with it bursting into its magic form, the mist flowing from it flaring like a fire, "You're going to have a VERY bad time..."

Soot and Undyne heard a scream and looked to see Hannah being held hostage.

"Surrender, or we'll kill her!" One of the crooks said, holding a knife to Hannah's neck.

A bead of sweat went down Soot and Undyne's heads before they sighed and dropped their weapons and Soot's right eye returned to normal.

"Now, wasn't that so hard?" The original crook said with a grin.

"Now what's going on here?"

They all looked to see Papyrus and Sans, "Soot! Undyne! Who are these masked humans?" Papyrus asked.

"Monster haters. And look at who they're keeping a hostage so we don't put up a fight," Soot said, pointing to the ones who had Hannah.

"Well..." Sans said, getting his very serious face on, "Putting an innocent kid in danger? Now how low can anyone get?" he said before his left eye ignited into its magic form and he held his left arm out as the human who had Hannah had his SOUL turned blue and he was thrown into a tree by Sans' magic.

"W-what the hell?!" One of the others said in shock.

Hannah quickly got beside Soot, her breathing shaky, but she was alright. Sans tossed Soot his sword, which he caught and the boy twirled the sheathed blade in his hand, "Alright...here we go"

 **(Now the real fun begins. Play any battle song from Undertale that you guys like. Or you can play remixes if you'd like. Doesn't really matter)**

The battle between the two groups then began. Sans was obviously winning in his fight, with him using his magic and surprising dodging skills to quickly gain the upper hand on his foe. Undyne was enjoying herself, having a great battle against the human she was fighting, who was obviously no stranger to combat. Papyrus...well, he was just talking to the human that was trying to hit him while the skeleton dodged every attack. Soot was fighting against who he assumed was the leader, having some troubles at first, but nothing he couldn't handle.

"Stay still you brat!" The thug said, trying to hit the kid, who was dodging quite well.

 ***Soot is filled with PATIENCE**

"Not gonna happen. But don't think I won't fight back," Soot said, his right eye changing to its magic form before he was outlined in a teal energy before it disappeared and he began moving faster and started hitting the thug with his covered sword, not dealing all that serious damage, but managing to catch him off guard.

"Damn brat!" The leader managed to catch Soot by the arm, which made the young boy's eyes widen before the thug swung his knife down, but not before a bullet of energy knocked it out of his hand, "What?!"

Soot took that chance to kick him back before looking towards the source of the magic bullet, and saw Hannah with her right hand up in a finger gun, her SOUL was hovering above her thumb upside down. "Hannah?"

"I told you before! I ain't no slouch in a fight!" Hannah shouted, firing multiple bullets of magical energy at the lead thug, hitting him, but no visible wounds, but he was grunting in pain.

 ***Hannah is filled with JUSTICE**

 _Non-lethal magic attacks..._ Soot thought as he saw Hannah dishing out magic energy before he took the chance to make his sword heavier with his gravity magic and swung the side of the scabbard at the head of the thug, effectively knocking him out.

Hannah was panting, having used up a lot of magical energy before falling to her rear, "Phew...that took a lot out of me"

Everyone else was done with fighting their opponents. Though, Papyrus was sharing a nice cup of tea that he got out of nowhere with his foe, who was pretty relaxed.

"Well, might as well alert the authorities about these guys, and have them take them in," Undyne said, tying up the thugs.

"Yeah. Thanks for the help you guys," Soot said, helping Hannah out, "But I'm surprised you know how to use magic, Hannah"

"Magic has always been in my family's heritage, it's just a natural thing to me," Hannah explained.

"Well, you did good kid. Now, we better get home. Come on Paps, Soot," Sans said, walking back home.

"Okay then. See ya later Hannah," Soot said before heading back with the Skele-Bros.

After the day was done and over with, everyone went to sleep, but a mysterious figure was hiding in the darkness in the park.

"So...tHey FaILed...fIGUreS..." A glitched, static voice said to itself, "oH weLL...i'LL JUst gRAB bOth of THEIR SOULS..." the shadowy figure disappeared into the darkness...

 ***Smells like death...**

* * *

 **Krika: Hope you guys like this chapter. As well as the OC of the Justice aspect of Undertale. Also I'll try to add some Undertale text to describe some things. Anyway, review and send me a PM to give me some ideas! Especially if you want other AUs involved.**


End file.
